1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method, and a program, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus and method, which is capable of selecting a portion to user's taste from a program on the air and displaying the selected portion on a display, and a program.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, as one of functions of a receiver that receives a television broadcasting program, there exists a channel zapping function of changing a channel without specifying a broadcasting channel.
In related art, according to this zapping function, since a user can change the channel suitably by pushing a channel change key, he/she can simply select a desired program. For example, a zapping function over a plurality of broadcast waves is disclosed in JP-A-2001-86420 (Patent Document 1).
However, in such a related-art zapping function, since the channel is changed in prescribed order when a user pushes the channel change key, a program broadcasted in the channel is viewed irrespective of user's taste, for example. In other words, since the user views programs not desired by him/her, it is difficult for him/her to find out a desired program with efficiency.